


devour me

by Dreamrift



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamrift/pseuds/Dreamrift
Summary: Shifting closer and peering from where he was lying next to Yuri in their shared bed, Otabek skimmed the text on the screen. “‘I want Otabek to fuck me 7 ways till next year.’ ‘Yuri is a very lucky man.’ ‘I wish Otabek would call me Kitten too.’” Otabek turns to face his boyfriend, who is currently taking advantage of their increased proximity to wrap an arm around the other man’s waist, and gives Yuri a look that Yuri has come to associate with Otabek not having a fucking clue what the good people on SNS are talking about.In which SNS gets it all wrong.





	devour me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song Every Other Freckle.
> 
> I want to share your mouthful  
> I want to do all the things your lungs do so well  
> I'm gonna bed into you like a cat beds into a bean bag  
> Turn you inside out to lick you like a crisp packet  
> \- Alt-J, [Every Other Freckle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axTSc3e6wu8)

Yuri makes a noise halfway between a snort and a chuckle and makes a vague gesture drawing Otabek’s attention to the laptop balanced on Yuri’s abdomen, which is now shaking slightly from Yuri’s failing attempt to keep his laughter bottled in. Shifting closer and peering from where he was lying next to Yuri in their shared bed, Otabek skimmed the text on the screen. “‘I want Otabek to fuck me 7 ways till next year.’ ‘Yuri is a very lucky man.’ ‘I wish Otabek would call me Kitten too.’” Otabek turns to face his boyfriend, who is currently taking advantage of their increased proximity to wrap an arm around the other man’s waist, and gives Yuri a look that Yuri has come to associate with Otabek not having a fucking clue what the good people on SNS are talking about.

“C’mon, it’s fucking hilarious, Beka. These assholes actually wrote an article titled ’10 reasons why Otabek Altin is Daddy AF’. Little do they know that _motorcycle-riding bad boy DJ Otabek Altin_ is such a needy bottom it’s unbelievable. This _kitten_ is surprised that his dick hasn’t fallen off at this point.” A few years ago Yuri would have balked at anyone calling him ‘kitten’ or ‘fairy’, even after his growth spurt brought him to just shy of 6 feet, but he’s since taken a page out of Viktor’s book and accepted that you really can’t change the audience’s perception of you after all.

“I think you’re giving yourself too little credit.”

“You flatter me so, but for the record, we’re not having a repeat of Last Sunday until further notice.”

“What’s wrong with Last Sunday?”

Yuri stops absentmindedly tracing patterns over the lightly tanned skin of his boyfriend’s torso in favour of moving his hand lower to the small of Otabek’s back, just above his tailbone. Oh god, Last Sunday had been phenomenal. Yuri swears he can still feel the after-effects of it and he feels his prick growing hard just from thinking about it. “Well, other than you practically holding me hostage by my cock in your ass for hours, nothing.”

Otabek rolls over to straddle Yuri’s lap now and relocates the laptop to the less precarious place of their bedside table. He looks straight into Yuri’s eyes, where the striking blue-green of his irises are steadily shrinking in the wake of his growing desire, a puzzled look crossing his features. “Wait, I thought you liked it?”

Yuri’s hands settle over the swell of Otabek’s plush ass, giving a proprietary squeeze, and the shorter man arches into his touch. “Sure I did. Just that I don’t think it’s fucking physically possible to do it again at least until a year from now.”

“I’ve seen you execute your monster of a short program flawlessly. You don’t have the right to say what’s physically possible or not,” Otabek says, punctuating his statement by grinding down against Yuri’s stiffening length through his frankly awful purple leopard-print boxer briefs. “Yura, are we seriously still talking about this when we could be fucking?”

“Case in point, you being a needy bottom,” Yuri replies, but he pulls Otabek closer, fingers carding through the thick, black hair that sharply transitions to the prickly freshly shaved undercut of the back of Otabek’s head and kisses him deeply, which he knows the Kazakh man prefers over the pretence of soft gentle pecks.

Otabek kisses back, hard, just how the Russian likes, and continues to rub his ass against Yuri’s clothed cock, a dark patch rapidly blooming on the fabric of his underwear, and delights in the moan that escapes Yuri’s throat into his own mouth that’s quickly kissed away. “I can’t help it when you’re so _fucking_   _sexy_ ,” he breathes in between kisses.

“Shut up, shut up and get naked already,” is all Yuri has to say on the matter as he fumbles with the bedside drawer and smiles against Otabek’s lips when his fingers close around the familiar bottle he was looking for. Otabek complies, shimmying out of his plain black boxers and ratty tank top as the blond under him struggles to wriggle out of his underwear and finally, _finally_ they’re naked, great expanses of warm skin revealed to each other and cherished by roaming hands, whines and moans bleeding into their kisses.

Otabek runs his hands worshipfully over Yuri’s body, all long lines of lean muscle compared to his own stockier frame, pinching pale pink nipples and savouring the gasp that Yuri gives in response, a sound that goes straight to Otabek’s dick which is now leaking copiously and leaving a glistening mess on Yuri’s stomach. He feels Yuri’s hips jerk upward, and he spreads his legs wider to get Yuri’s cock right where he wants it, rubbing the hardness enveloped in velvety soft skin against his taint and catching on his rim, drawing groans from both of them.

Somehow, Yuri manages to get more lube on his fingers than on their bedsheetes and parts the cheeks of Otabek’s ass to circle his rim, not pressing in yet and feels it twitch against the pad of his finger. This is rectified by Otabek, who reaches back to steady Yuri’s wrist with one hand, the other lazily jacking off his own cock, and pushes his hips back all at once so that Yuri’s finger is engulfed in warm tightness. "Oh god, Yuri." Yuri pushes in deeper, before withdrawing, oh so slowly, then pushing back in.

The second finger goes in easily enough, then the third, with Otabek’s hips moving to meet Yuri’s pistoning digits, the filthy sounds of lube squelching echoing in the bedroom. “Fuck, how are you still so tight, Beka,” whispers Yuri, almost reverently as he fucks Otabek with his fingers, feeling Otabek clench down on him.

“Yura, please, your cock, need your cock in me.” For all his brevity in other situations, Otabek turns into a babbling mess during sex with Yuri, which only serves to spur Yuri on, knowing that he's the only one who has the privilege of seeing this side of his lover. Yuri withdraws his fingers from Otabek and lubes himself up before guiding his cock to Otabek’s hole.

The first touch of the head of his cock against Otabek’s entrance is electric, and then Otabek sinks down smoothly to take Yuri’s whole length even as Yuri thrusts upwards. He pulls off, leaving just the tip of Yuri’s cock then slams down, switching between the two and soon enough, Otabek is bouncing in Yuri’s lap and taking his cock like a champ, whining all sorts of embarrassing nonsense in Russian and Kazakh that would make a whore blush - "Oh right there, right there, feel so fucking good, keep going", "Fuck, you're so big, Yura, want to feel you for _days_ ", "Want you inside me always, need you to come inside me, show them who _owns_ me" - with his arms wrapped around Yuri’s broad shoulders to steady himself during their fast-paced fucking.

Yuri feels himself teetering on the edge, and has to concentrate _hard_ so that he doesn’t come before Otabek does. He wants to feel the silky smooth walls of Otabek’s insides spasm around him before he comes, to hear Otabek whine low in the back of his throat when he comes on Yuri’s cock. He moves one hand to caress Otabek’s dick, the head hot and red and surely aching by now, and for a moment his boyfriend’s lusciously thick thighs falter in their rhythm from where he’s riding him before resuming. The effect of wrapping his fingers around Otabek’s leaking prick to stroke him while the other man continues to ride his cock is instantaneous; Otabek moans loudly at the contact bordering on _too much_. At any other time, Yuri might have been concerned about a potential noise complaint from their neighbours with the way Otabek is very enthusiastically vocalising his pleasure but it’s a distant thought as he continues to thrust into the wonderfully tight heat of his boyfriend’s hole.

“God, Yura, so close, keep doing that.” Otabek’s fingers tangle in Yuri’s long blond locks to pull him close, _closer_ so that Otabek can devour the sounds that Yuri is making straight from his lips. The noises of their fucking are obscene, a cacophony of slick skin against skin and drawn out moans ringing in Otabek’s ears, yet he can hardly bring himself to care because it feels so _fucking amazing_.

Yuri feels Otabek’s impending orgasm before it hits him, feels the smooth walls tighten impossibly around his prick, then Otabek whining low in his throat followed by that full-body shudder and ending with streaks of white splattering over his abdomen. Otabek goes soft and boneless and clingy the way he does after climaxing, leaning into the blond’s chest to press kisses to the pale skin of his collarbones and throat, all sweet and drunk on the high of his orgasm.

As much as Yuri is enjoying the attention is lavished on him, his dick aches for release and he flips Otabek over, taking care not to pull out in the process. He continues his brutal fucking of Otabek’s hole, relishing in the soft whimpers that Otabek makes in his oversensitive state, and then Yuri’s shouting, cursing in his native tongue, and spilling his load deep in his lover and continues to thrust through the aftershocks, his release slicking up the way before he collapses onto Otabek’s chest.

They stay like that for a while, basking in the afterglow, chests heaving as they catch their breath. Eventually, reluctantly, Yuri moves first to pull out and can’t help but admire his handiwork between Otabek’s splayed legs; the Kazakh’s quivering hole is puffy from abuse and leaking his cum, and his own traitorous cock gives a valiant twitch at the sight. He looks up to see Otabek, the smug bastard, with a satisfied smile on his face when he catches Yuri staring slightly open-mouthed at the mess he left between his thighs. Yuri’s not sure if it’s the post-sex endorphins or some other bullshit, but in that moment he's reminded that he’s completely gone when it comes to this man and reacts in the only way he knows how: “What are you laughing at, asshole?”

And Otabek, undeterred, reaches out and pulls Yuri into his arms and nuzzles into his mane of gold and murmurs, “Love you too, _kitten_.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh. hi? i decided to write 1.7k words of bottom Beka at 3 AM because i felt like it.
> 
> self-betaed. hit me up for any errors. <3


End file.
